


Suicide Is Badass

by Emerald_Break



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Memes, Tony Stark Fucking Dies, Tony Stark is a Dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Break/pseuds/Emerald_Break
Summary: Questionable Shitpost





	Suicide Is Badass

No one:

 

Absolutely nobody:

 

Not a single soul:

 

Tony Stark: Guess I’ll Die

 


End file.
